comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Organizations within the Iron and Steel universe
The different organizations within what is called the Iron and Steel-verse and what can be said of them at this point in time. First the only one which also exists in canon versions of Inspector Gadget, M.A.D.: M - Malevolent A - Agency of D - Destruction Established in the 1930's under the name Scolex Enterprises. The name switched to being MAD in 1991 when Doctor Claw murdered Stanford Scolex, taking over. MAD has three different main class groupings of employees: . Specialized Agents: An agent with some form of specialized useful skill. Only second highest in rank to Doctor Claw. These employees when given orders can select Grunt and Internal Laborers they feel will serve them well on any given job. . Internal Laborer: An agent assigned a specific job usually white collar in type. These employees do any job from paperwork to make state and national government believe MAD's work is legal. To scientific work, to making travel arrangements for Specialized Agents with their teams to go out and preform their assignments. Internal Laborers can't order Specialized Agents to do work but they can advise them. These employees can also with permission be granted Grunts to work under them, in doing some job duties. . Grunts: a.k.a. goons, the lowest human employees of ranking in MAD. Only entrusted to do the dirty jobs and low skill level jobs Specialized Agents and Internal Laborers don't feel like handling. . Elite Agent: No longer a revelint rank. That is because no MAD employees currently hold this title. MAD's attempt to have human cyborg employees. Once held in the same status regard as Specialized Agents. . Animal Agents: No status to speak of and considered just below Grunts in rank. MAD's headquarters were in Warland, Montana inside Mount Everfrost until it was for the good of all destroyed. Currently their new headquarters are in Nekoma, North Dakota in the Safeguard Program installation. For a time as a form of temporarily headquarters, a grouping of boats on Lake Weda' Dembai in Idaho, sufficed for this. -- H.A.P.P.Y. H - Hector A - Agents P - Providence P - Protection Y - Yare HAPPY had no definitive formation as an organization until shortly after Sept. 11th 2001. Prior to that it was different group establishments linked together merely on paper. Examples being businesses under government contract linked into other smaller businesses minus a legitimate government tying in. Insurance companies, technology research and development companies, construction companies etc. . It's ties to law enforcement mainly coming from the ACME Detective Agency. HAPPY's employment ranking statistics can be viewed as a little muddled being international, to the uneducated due to it's vast size. Countries that have agreed to host their representation outside North America, provide support through government acknowledgement in aid and transportation services & accommodations. Inside North America for the most part in the United States. Various cities act as hubs / "headquarters" for HAPPY. No true headquarters exist for HAPPY. Since it is so spread out. One city hosting HAPPY as a hub for a wealth of it's services. Acts as the central contact for the organization for hundreds of miles in any given direction. These cities that act as hubs / headquarters, have the highest amount of PDL tunnels in them for easy accessibility for traveling to places. This organization while known among government and most large corporations and smaller agencies. It making the news is uncommon and most people outside it's employment, the general public. Tend not to be aware of them. Some of it's business namely some of it's engineered projects. Never receive public recognition by prompted order. -- J.O.Y. J - Junior O - Officers of Y - Yeong-Gi Founded in the 1950's as a form of government boys & girls group. It's base goal to create a sense of loyalty to the US government. Teach skills needed in an office workspace. Teach self defense & minor combat. Give officers which normally would be called agents instead. Assignments as work to understand their self importance to the organization and minor government offices they work with. Based in Washington D.C., with duel buildings to serve in normal operations. These buildings named the Baden-Powell and Gordon Low. JOY ceased to be after the end of the Soviet Union in 1991. -- F.U.R.Y. F - Fast U - Universal R - Recognition Y - Yeomanry Founded in Grand Valley, Colorado in 1981. -- R.A.G.E. R - Radical A - Aggression to G - Genuine E - Elysium What replaced FURY in 1984. The change in name was prompted by Sybil Hunter, wife of Dr. Kein Hunter. The name remains the same to this day even after their divorce in 1996. Both FURY and RAGE focused and currently focus, on creating a better world for supernatural beings. Normally at the expense of native life and violating laws. No form of employment ranking exists. However Sybil Hunter quickly moved into being the dominant leader of RAGE despite it having been started by Dr. Hunter under the name FURY. Dr. Hunter is it's current leader. RAGE's headquarters started transition from Grand Valley to Los Angeles, California in 1989, finishing that phase in 1990. -- U.N.E.A.S.Y. U - United N - Network of E - Eager A - Assembled S - Sly Y - Yarners A spy type organization which used to serve JOY and currently serves HAPPY. -- O.K.O.T.T.E. O - Organization K - Keeping O - Oath T - To T - Take E - Everything The eastern version of MAD lead by Waruda, based in Tokyo, Japan. -- A.C.M.E. A - Agency to C - Classify and M - Monitor E - Evildoers Founded unofficially by a band of detectives in 1910, led by Jocelyn Deyriès and Patrick Gardener. This organization was not an offical business until 1948. Later when HAPPY consolidated it's associated practices together in 2001, the name fell out of use professionally. Originally based in New York City, it changed in the 70's to being based in San Francisco. ACME was international in it's operation with professional ties to almost every nation to gain help in investigations. In different field offices would be teams led by a chief and grouping of local detectives. When a case presented it's self the chief would choose the best suited detective to the job and normally pair them with another employee or employees local or international, who would be of help to the job. They primarily dealt with VILE but also dealt with common if however well resourceful criminals. On rare occasion Scolex Enterprises ( later MAD ) and in it's waning years, RAGE. -- V.I.L.E. V - Villains I - International L - League of E - Evil Founded in 1873, no true headquarters existed for it. Different divisions cover areas of land over normally multiple countries. These divisions despite distance, commonly cooperated very well together in pulling off complex heists & other crimes. The divisions had a order of rank employment similar to MAD. The top rank being a leader / general commander. Beneath him or her, grunt labor: those who carried out the jobs normally. But held in special regard, agents with talents which made them uniquely useful to a job. ACME worked relentlessly for decades to extinguish VILE and finally succeeded in that goal during the 90's. -- Return